I Miss You
by cold.obsession
Summary: Bella is a party girl who feels like she is living a lie. Her and her fake friends and boyfriend make up the popular crowd at Forks High School. What happens when the Cullens move to town and she meets Edward? Will he learn the truth about Bella? BxE
1. Prologue

Fake.

Everyone in Forks High School is. Everyone in every high school in every country for that matter is.

The pressure to be popular, or dress a certain way, or act a certain way. It envelops us and becomes the sole thing we are focused on.

We make up these standards that are supposed to determine if you were 'cool' or not. No one knew the real me. Not even my supposed best friends. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tyler and Erik. Oh, and my beloved boyfriend, Mike.

What could I say about him? He was captain of the football team, blond hair, blue eyes. He was sweet and Charlie definitely approved of him; only cause our families had known each other since before the beginning of time. I told him I loved him, but it was a lie.

Everything about my life was a lie. Ever since my mother had committed suicide three years ago, I was a totally different person. I wasn't actually different, but my guard was always up. It was a defense to keep everyone else out. I could never love. I could never let anyone in. I was by myself in this world.

* * *

**I know, a little depressing or whatever. I really really want to write this story though. I know where I'm going with it and I'm so excited!**

**I'll try to update soon so you actually get what's going on haha**

**I guess you can review if you want lol, there isn't much there**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if you where a little confused after the prologue. Basically Bella is a party girl after her mother died. She doesn't let anyone in and always has her guard up. It will all make sense once you can read more of the story.**

**Oh, and music will be a very important part of this FanFic, especially towards the end. Let me know if you have any good alternative/rock songs that you think I should put in this story ! Thanks !**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

EPOV

Ugh. Forks, Washington. Why'd we have to move here? Here of all places? There's no good music store anywhere near here! The best one is an hour away in Port Angeles. Maybe I'll have to go with Alice to Seattle some time. I'll tell her I'll take her shopping. Was music worth really spending the whole day shopping with Alice? The answer was simple. Of course it was.

As I pulled up to the school in my shiny silver Volvo I noticed the strange building. It looked like a bunch of connected houses, let alone an actual school. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all piled out of my car at the same time.

My family would be the hardest to explain. Alice and I were both seventeen, twins actually, and entering our junior year of high school. Then there was Emmett, he was also our biological brother, but in his senior year of high school. Rosalie and Jasper were adopted into our family when they were 12 and 13. Their mother had been a patient of Carlisle's and asked him to adopt them when she died of cancer. Their dad wasn't around because he ran out on them when they were just toddlers. Rosalie was a senior with Emmett and Jasper was a junior like Alice and I.

That wasn't the hard part of the story to tell, just the most emotional part. Jasper and Rose were still sensitive about their mom, but could you blame them? The hard part to explain was that Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett were both couples. It wasn't strange in out household, but other people thought it was.

What if they ever break up? Wouldn't that be awkward? The truth was they'd never break up. They were too in love with each other. They were soul mates. Nothing could separate them, ever.

As for me? I'd never found love before. I'd dated a couple girls back in Chicago, but nothing ever serious. I don't think I can ever find love. Everyone around me seemed to have that one special person and they'd found them so quickly. I'd been trying and trying, wanting that one person, but never found anyone.

I stepped out of my car, looking up into the sunless sky. Damn, it looked like rain. I pushed the ear phones of my iPod into my ears and let opening guitar of _Disenchanted _by My Chemical Romance flow through me.

I gazed upon the students waiting outside of the school, talking aimlessly to kids on their first day back. It looked almost like a normal high school. You had your jocks, skaters, loners, sluts, prom queens, geeks. They'd all paired off into groups.

I noticed one girl coming out of her old beat up red truck. The thing looked older than her grandfather, and probably couldn't even go over 60. She was petite and had long flowing brown hair. Her skin was extremely pale. She stumbled a little and her cheeks turned a slight pink. She walked a few steps further and stumbled again. God this girl was a klutz. Her cheeks turned a little redder.

All of a sudden her gaze met mine. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes ever. They were magical. I couldn't look away. She was intoxicating. I'd never seen a girl so beautiful. She noticed me staring and looked away quickly, keeping her head down and turning a scarlet color. Shit, she'd seen me staring.

_Way to start off a new school year Cullen _I thought, _real smooth_.

The girl walked over to a group of friends. She went up a kissed a blond haired blue eyed boy. I felt a sharp pain pulse through my entire body. He looked like a jock, the football type. She definitely wasn't a cheerleader though.

She smiled at the rest of her friends, but the smile seemed fake, almost as if she didn't want to be there. She crossed her arms in a defensive stance and tensed as the blond haired kid put his arm around her.

Just then the warning bell rang and everyone started heading towards their classes. I looked around for my family, but they'd walked off somewhere. I silently headed off to first period Spanish, thinking about the girl I had just seen. I need to get to know her.

BPOV

Great. The first day of school. I'd been dreading this day since the very last day of sophomore year. I pulled up to the place I call my personal hell and pulled into my usual parking space. I turned off the radio that was blasting Sum 41. Surprisingly, the radio actually worked in this thing a call a car. Ok, I really loved my truck, it had character, but it could use some work I guess.

The only interesting or new thing about this year was that there were 5 new students coming to Forks, making the grand total a slight 357 students. Charlie, being the Chief and all, had gone over and met all of the Cullens and Hales yesterday. He'd given me the basics about the kids. They were all drop dead gorgeous.

As I was walking across the parking lot and of course I tripped. I felt my face flush the slightest bit. I tried to regain my balance and continue on walking, but of course I tripped again. The blush grew deeper on my face.

I scanned the parking lot looking for my friends. Ok well, my 'friends.' Let's just say we were considered the 'popular crowd' at Forks High, and no one was truly your friend. No one had your back, no one was really there for you. I was ok with this of course, I never let anyone in anyway.

I saw all of the Cullens standing near a silver Volvo. I looked eyes with a bronze haired god. He had the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen. They sparkled even in the sunless sky. He was pale and the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He was wearing cargo shorts and a black hoodie. He had on a black hat with red and yellow trim tilted to the side and not fully pushed down on his head with his hood pulled up over it. He had the skater look, I practically swooned right there.

I saw him staring back at me. Shit, he saw. I quickly put my head down and stumbled towards Mike and everyone else. The blush was all over my face now, and I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

I went over and gave Mike a quick kiss hello. Ugh he was gross, almost pathetic like a puppy dog that was just always there. Why was I with him again? Oh yeah, cause it secured me a spot at the top.

This was the only place I felt _almost_ comfortable. I turned myself to partying after my mother died. These kids had already been getting high since 7th grade, but where past that now. They strictly stuck to alcohol now and gladly accepted me into their clique. When I drank it momentarily distracted me from the horrors of life.

"Aw, did Bella get embarrassed," said Jessica motioning to my cheeks.

"I, uh, tripped. You know me." They didn't realize I was blushing because the most gorgeous person alive had caught me staring at him. And he was a skater, my one and only weakness. God could this boy be any more perfect? Get a grip Bella, you don't even know him!

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to change the topic and Mike slung his arm around me. Ew. Just then the warning bell rang and I waved good bye, heading off to first period English.

As I walked in I saw a beautiful girl with short, spiky black hair and light green eyes and turned brown towards the center. She was very tiny and had the same pale skin the other god like creature I was staring at before had. I'd never seen her before, she must be a Cullen.

I decided to be nice, something that rarely occurs, and went to sit near her. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. You're new here right?"

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Yeah, I'm new here!" God she was cheerful. We began to talk about how she liked this pitiful town we call home and about her family. There were 5 of them. She had a twin brother named Edward and another older brother named Emmett. Then she had two adopted siblings named Rosalie and Jasper. Her and Jasper where a couple and Rosalie and Emmett where a couple. Weird, but hey I guess if you really loved someone that much. Actually, that is weird. Love like that doesn't exist. At least not in my world.

"Is Edward the one with the green eyes and bronze colored hair?"

"Oh so you noticed him?" she said teasingly.

I blushed a little. "Oh, um, no. I just saw him in the parking lot this morning and I was just wondering. You know."

"Mhmm," she said still teasingly.

The rest of my classes dragged on for what seemed like forever. Jasper had been in my trigonometry class, but I hadn't talked to him. He seemed kind of shy. He was pretty tall and had blond hair and blue eyes. Emmett had also been in my Spanish class. He was so muscular! I did go and talk to him though. He was like a big teddy bear! His brown curly hair and light brown eyes only added to his teddy bear-ness.

Why was I so happy all of a sudden? Ever since I'd talked to Alice this morning I'd been somewhat cheery, not the usual 'go fuck yourself' Bella I usually was. Even everyone at lunch noticed.

"What's up with you Bella? You're, like, happy," commented Lauren at lunch.

I just blushed. Just then Alice walked by and I smiled and waved. Did I just really do that?

"Did you just smile and wave?" asked Tyler. "When the fuck do you say hi to people? You don't even say hi to me in the hallways!" They were all astounded. I just blushed some more.

What was happening to me? Could I be…happy? No! That wasn't even possible. It was the first day of school and I had a dead mother! I wasn't happy! The new kids did not have this affect on me!

I glanced over at the table where the Cullens and Hales where sitting. Charlie was right, they were all drop dead gorgeous. They all had the same pale skin even though they weren't all related. They might even be paler than me! The one I expected to be Rosalie had wavy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

Edward looked up and met my gaze. I wanted to look away, he caught me staring again for god sakes, but I just couldn't. He dazzled me. The best part was, he was staring back. He didn't look away either.

Mike noticed where I was staring and put his arm protectively around my shoulders. I broke my trance and peeked at Mikes face. He was glaring at Edward. I wanted to slap him. How dare he give that look to someone he didn't even know! I realized that I was defending Edward, and a blush began to crawl into my cheeks. I peeked over at Edward one more time to see the he was trying hard to avoid my gaze again and his cheeks where tinted pink. He looked so cute!

No Bella! Stop! You're with Mike! Who am I kidding? I don't even like Mike. I'm not attracted to him at all. Now Edward, he totally has that skater thing going for him. He's amazingly gorgeous. And those eyes! I could look at them forever! No Bella! This is not you! You are not some sweet little head over heals girl. You are an angry bitch! Stop it!

I kept my head down for the rest of lunch. I didn't trust myself enough to not just completely stare at him the whole time. Would the bell _ever_ ring?

EPOV

I walked into the cafeteria to see my family all sitting at a table near the back. Well, all my family except for Alice. I was a little disappointed. I didn't have any classes with the beautiful chocolate brown eyed girl I'd seen this morning. I was praying that I could have.

I strode over to my family and sat down. We chatted animatedly about how our days had been so far. Finally I saw Alice prancing over to sit with us. Oh my god, she just waved and smiled at the beautiful girl I'd been thinking about all day! My mouth fell open.

"You know her?" I practically jumped on Alice.

"You mean Bella? Yeah, she's in my English class. Why?"

"She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen!" My hand shot to my mouth when I realized I'd said that out loud. "You didn't hear that," I said pointing at all of them.

"Ooh! Edward likes somebody!" mocked Emmett.

"Aw, Edward that's so cute!" squealed Rosalie.

"Shut up! I didn't say that!" I argued back. I looked over to where she was sitting. She was looking at me! _Crap, look away Edward_ I told myself. I couldn't though. I was simply drawn to her. Her beautiful eyes called for me. We just sat there staring at each other for a few moments.

Suddenly the guy she kissed this morning, I learned his name was Mike Newton, put his arm around her shoulder. She started to blush as she pulled her eyes away from mine. I turned my head away too, but I didn't miss the death glare Mike was attempting to give me. I pulled a Bella, my cheeks started to turn a little pink.

Finally lunch ended and my torture of trying to stop myself from looking at Bella was over. I had Biology with Mr. Banner next. I grabbed my backpack and headed out to find room 152 in building 4.

I got there just as the bell was ringing, but the teacher wasn't there yet. I looked around the room for an empty seat. Shit. The only one empty was next to Bella. Wait, this could be a good thing!

I strolled over and slid into the seat next to her. She had her iPod in and I glanced at the song playing. She was listening to _Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends_ by Fall Out Boy. Hmm, maybe we had the same interest in music.

The music was turned up extremely loud, just like I would have it, and I could hear it through the speakers. She was tapping her finger on the desk perfectly in time with the beat.

When she noticed that I was sitting next to her she took off her headphones and turned off her iPod. She turned to me. "Hey, I'm Bella," she smiled.

"Edward," I smiled back. I fought the urge to stick my hand out and graze my fingers across her angelic face.

BPOV

I found a seat in Biology and hoped that no one would sit next to me. I needed time to think. To give people the hint I took out my iPod and started to listen. Music always calmed me down and put me in a good mood. It also helped me think, which I desperately needed to do right now.

I turned to _Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends_ by Fall Out Boy because 1, the title was entertaining, and 2, the title sort of fit my mood right now. Who really where my friends at the moment? Did I really have any?

The sound of the guitars and pounding of the drums immediately calmed me, pushing all confusions out of my head. I let the lyrics flow through me.

When the line _The sounds of this small town make my ears hurt _I smirked to myself. God how that line reminded me way too much of Forks.

I suddenly noticed a presence next to mine. I quickly turned and realized it was Edward. Shit! I turned off of my iPod. I expected to tense up again, but surprisingly I didn't. I realized it was probably because I was staring into those eyes.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I smiled at him, probably too big because I was so excited to be sitting next to him. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand or have his arms around my waist. I just wanted to feel his touch!

"Edward," he said back. He smiled a crooked smile that almost melted my heart. I really had to fight the urge to jump into his lap and start kissing him right then. How could someone be so gorgeous?

Snap out of it Bella! You don't even know him! "I know," I blurted out. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. "I-I mean, your, you-your sister told me about you, this morning in English."

He chuckled. It sounded like music! "Don't worry, she told me about you too."

I had to change the subject as quickly as possible. "So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"Eh, it's not bad. I'll definitely miss the sun though." He smirked. "Oh and I haven't really found a good music store yet."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked suddenly even more aware of him then I was before.

"You can't tell," he said smirking again and motioning to his outfit. Of course, he was clearly the skater boy type. He still had on his hoodie, but his hat had been taken off, exposing wild, but not hat hair, bronze colored hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it. "I'm mostly the alternative and rock type."

"No way! Me too! You do seem like the skater type."

"Nah, I'm not much of a skater. I just rock the uniform," I giggled at his comparison to the way skaters dress as being their 'uniform.'

"Well there's a pretty decent record store in Port Angeles, but an even better one in Seattle. We should so go some time!"

"Definitely." Oh yes, I'd spend as much time as possible with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ok, so let me know what you think ! Review !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter! As I told you music is going to be a _huge_ part of this story, that's why I like it so much, so if you know any good alternative/rock songs that would fit into this story or are love songs or whatever please please please let me know ! Thanks !**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

EPOV

What was happening to me? I was actually excited to go to school! Ok, I knew the reason was because I got to see Bella. Every day in biology we talked more and more, getting to know each other so much better. We'd talk about music or school or anything that was on our minds. We were connecting so well.

It also didn't help that she was amazingly beautiful and I desperately wanted to just hold her. Everyday when we were talking I fought the urge to brush back her hair from her face that she would hide behind when she blushed, or when she smiled I just wanted to touch my fingertips delicately to her cheek bones. I mostly wanted to kiss her. I dreamed of her lips moving with mine every night. I wanted so badly to feel her cool breath lingering around my face.

"Hey Cullen, you listen to All Time Low, right?" It was a Wednesday and I was annoyed with Alice at lunch, so I needed Bella as a distraction.

"Hell yeah, they're awesome!"

"Do you want to go to their concert with me on Friday? I have two tickets and I don't know anyone else that listens to them. It's in Seattle."

My heart sped up to the point where I was sure she could hear it. Driving all the way to Seattle to go to a sure to be awesome concert with Bella? I would go even if it was the lamest band in the world! It meant more time with Bella outside of school. "Hell yes! How'd you get such awesome tickets?"

"Oh I get stuff emailed to me all the time about bands that are playing. I saw that they're playing in this small club in Seattle. I thought it'd be awesome. I love small shows, they're so much better than bigger ones."

"Yeah I totally know what you mean! The energy in the small, cramped room is just so much different from a bigger venue. It'll be awesome."

"Yeah! I thought we could leave around 3:30 on Friday so we get there by 5:30, give or take with traffic. The doors open at 5:30 and it's general admission so we want to get good spots!"

"Ok, I'll drive though, I mean I don't think your truck could take it," I teased.

"Hey now, my truck is older than your grandfather, show some respect," she smiled back and I chuckled.

**Friday**

BPOV

I raced home after school on Friday to get dressed quickly I had consulted Alice about what to wear; the girl did have good damn taste in clothes. Once she found out that Edward and I were going to see All Time Low together, she immediately came racing over to pick out an outfit.

Alice and I had become close in the last couple of weeks. I actually had been pretty close with all of the Cullens. With Alice and Rose I just immediately clicked. We talked about fashion, even though both new _way_ more than me, and gossiped. It was fun just being teenage girls. With Emmett I was a big goof ball. I probably looked like a fool, but he always had me laughing! After the first day of school I'd finally built up the courage to talk to Jasper. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and I always seemed to be extremely calm around him. Then came Edward. Oh, Edward. I always felt amazing when I was around him. We talked about music or school or anything for that matter. I always looked forward to biology.

He was also, extremely beautiful. I always had to resist the urge to just grab his face and kiss him. I just wanted to know what it would feel like being held by him. I couldn't though, because of stupid Mike. I really should break it off, but I was finally secured at the top.

I wanted to leave my table at lunch and go sit with the Cullens, but I just couldn't. That would seal my fate and I'd be dismissed by my 'friends.' My whole image I've worked over the past years to create would be gone. My defense would be ripped to shreds. I'd be…vulnerable. I couldn't handle that.

I was actually myself when I was around the Cullens, or at least what was left before my mom died. Slowly it's coming back to me. I tried to block out everything from the life I lived before she died, but some memories come back to me every once in a while.

As I pulled on the dark was skinny jeans and tight fitting teal V-neck t-shirt my excitement grew more and more. Not only was I seeing an amazing band live but I was going with Edward Cullen! Ok, I was probably a little too excited about that last part.

I took the stairs two steps at a time getting downstairs, surprisingly not tripping. I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie, telling him not to wait up cause I'm not sure what time we'll get home.

Just as I was slipping on my black low-top Converse the door bell rang. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it read exactly 3:30. Damn, he was good.

I practically ran over to the door in anticipation to open it. I'm not sure if it was cause I was excited to go to the concert, or to see Edward's face. Probably a mix of both.

I swung open the door and their stood Edward clad in jeans that weren't skinny jeans, but not too baggy either, and a black shirt. He had on the same hat he'd worn on the first day of school and wore it the same way. God he was gorgeous. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, and I'm sure mine mimicked his. Not in the whole being too beautiful for words way, but the huge smile. We were both so excited.

"Ready to go?" His musical voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hell yeah!" I said running past him to show my enthusiasm. Of course, I tripped. Instead of feeling the cool cement break my fall I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I steadied my balance but he didn't let go, not that I minded.

I turned towards him and blushed. "Now Bella," he breathed sending his sweet breath circling my face. "Seattle is a big place, do you think you can handle it without hurting yourself?" he teased.

I was momentarily dazed by the fact that his green eyes where boring into mine and his lips were only inches from mine. All I had to do was stand on my tip toes and we'd be kissing. I desperately fought the urge. "Well," I said trying to sound flirtatious, "If you're there to catch me, I think I can manage." With that I winked and turned towards the car. His arms were no longer around me and I felt very alone.

He opened the car door for me and then ran around to the driver side of his silver Volvo. "Hmm…so I see Cullen's a gentleman," I commented.

He rolled his eyes ignoring my comment. "So, will you be in the mosh pit tonight?"

I snorted. "Me? No. I never do that kind of stuff."

"Why not?"

"Oh you mean make an ass of myself by 'dancing' when I'm basically pushing people around and beating the shit out of them? No thanks." He just looked at me like I'm crazy. "Why do you mosh?"

"No, I don't, but I just never heard it in that point of view before. I mean really who hates moshers? They're hilarious." I chuckled as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Also," he added, "It's kind of the reason I envy them. I mean they can make complete asses out of themselves, but they definitely look like they're having a great time."

I considered this for a moment. "I guess you're right, I mean I've never really thought about it like that. Maybe they're just actually having fun."

"Wow, did Bella Swan actually just admit that someone might be right instead of her? It's a miracle." He teased. I loved it when he said my name.

"Yeah, don't get used to it," I said playfully hitting his arm. He laughed back at me; oh how I loved his laugh.

Just then my phone buzzed in my bag. I quickly grabbed for it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey babe! Where are you?" Ugh, Mike.

"I'm on my way to the concert with Edward. I told you that."

"Why are you with Cullen?"

"Cause he likes that same type of music I do, unlike you people who would rather list that Top 100 crap you call music."

"Ouch babe, that hurts."

"Yeah ok, well I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up before he could even say good bye.

"What, no 'I love you'?" asked Edward raising his eyebrows with a smug smile. I guess my distaste for Mike was really that obvious.

I snorted again. "I don't believe in love," I said starting to get very uncomfortable. I hated this conversation, it brought back the pain of my past. It started to eat away at me from the inside.

I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was in pain as well. What was that about? "What kind of girl doesn't believe in love?" he asked trying to hide something, but his voice was still laced with traces of hurt.

"It's a long story, I don't really want to get into it." He just nodded. I needed to change the subject. "Oh! I almost forgot! I made us a mix tape for the road, it's a mix of All Time Low and the opening bands."

"Awesome, put it in!"

Within 2 hours we were at the place standing in line to get in. Even despite the traffic we made it there by 5:30, he was a crazy driver! We waited in line until we were finally allowed inside.

We both wanted shirts so we headed over to the counter where we were pressed up extremely close because of the mob trying to buy merchandise and the one guy behind the counter. He held my hand the whole time so we wouldn't get separated.

Edward insisted that he buy my shirt for me, even though I argued. Once we got the shirts I headed back for the bar while some of the opening bands where playing.

EPOV

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back of the bar. Even with the crazy surroundings I was still aware of the electrical current that flowed through my body every time we touched. I'd heard she could probably drink anyone under the table. I had my fake ID so of course they would serve us.

"One beer," she said leaning onto the counter. The bartenders eyes floated down towards her chest. I felt jealousy surge through me.

"Two," I growled through my teeth while placing my arm around Bella's waist.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID," said the bartender glaring back at me. Bella went to reach for hers, but I whipped mine out before she had a chance. He examined them before saying he'd be right back.

"Sorry about that," I said taking my arm off of her waist despite how much I wanted to keep it there, "The guy was totally disrespecting you." He came back and handed us our drinks.

"No prob, I mean I _really _don't mind," she replied. I smiled my crooked grin, trying to dazzle her. She grabbed for my hand and led me out into the mess of people listening to the opening band. She had her camera in her hand and was taking pictures of the band playing. We stood around the outskirts of the mob until they finished and everyone started moving again.

"Come one," she said grabbing for my hand again, "ATL's on next!"

I just laughed as she pushed her way through the crowd. Many people, especially girls, gave her dirty looks. We were eventually very close to the front, typically where the mosh pit formed.

"Take a picture with me," she said taking my arms and wrapping them around her waist. She leaned in a kissed my cheek while she snapped the camera. I did the same in the next picture while she took some more candid shots. How I desperately wanted to kiss her for real, not just on the cheek.

ATL finally came on and they were amazing! They sounded great live; I barely heard any difference from their live performance and what they sounded like on their CD.

I felt the music pulsing through my body, it was amazing. This was the feeling I loved most in the world. I lived for live music.

Bella and I both stood there with the same face on. We were singing along to every song and she was dancing along. She occasionally snapped pictures of the band on stage. I could tell she shared the same passion for music that I did.

We were near the mosh pit and kept on getting bumped into. Bella would try to push back with as much force as she had, but it wasn't much. Once she got bumped so much that she fell into my arms. My arms slid around her waist to brace her until she was steady.

I began to slide them away, fighting the urge to keep them there, when she was stable again.

She grabbed my arms and kept them in place. "I didn't say you could take your arms away," she said seductively. I had absolutely no problem with that. The song ended and with a little introduction from Alex they started to play _Remembering Sunday_.

"Oh my god this is my favorite song!" she squealed. Funny, it was one of my favorites too!

_And even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

As they sang that verse I looked down and just stared at Bella. She was singing along to the music. That verse meant more to me than any other lyrics in the world. Bella didn't believe in love, and I didn't know why, but I was definitely determined to change her mind. I liked her more than anyone else in the world. She meant so much to me and I couldn't lose her. I needed her.

BPOV

"Oh my god, that was the best concert I have _ever_ been to!" I said as I slid into the car. It was also amazing because I was with Edward. I could definitely he felt just as strongly about the music as I did.

"It was incredible! They're awesome live!"

"Absolutely! I got some awesome pictures too! I have to send them to you!" He didn't realize my favorite was the one where he was kissing my cheek.

"Definitely."

I yawned loudly. My face turned slightly red as I realized what I had just done. Edward chuckled softly. "Go to sleep, I think you need it."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I put the seat all the way back and was out like a light.

I felt two arms around me and I leaned into the person's chest. I must be dreaming.

"Hey Charlie," said a musical voice. "Sorry we're back so late. Bella fell asleep in the car and I didn't want to wake her. Do you want me to take her up to her room?"

"Yeah son, thanks," said a voice that sounded a lot like my dad. "That would be great. Her room is just up the stairs to the left."

"Thanks." I felt the person walking up the stairs and myself being placed on something very soft. A bed? Too soon I was out of the person's arms and I felt very alone.

I felt someone kiss my forehead. "Night Bella," the musical voice muttered. I wasn't really asleep anymore, but my eyes were still closed. I wasn't dreaming, and Edward had just kissed my forehead. The spot still burned, but I liked it. It felt right.

As soon as I heard the door click close I smiled to myself. This was the most amazing night ever.

* * *

**Read and Review ! Especially let me know about the music !**


End file.
